Fight the odds
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: Vince McMahon sees Torrie Wilson congratulate the wwe champ John Cena on his win last night at One Night stand overcoming the destructive Khali, the mental chairman forces them to go against each other if they don’t there will be hell to pay consequences
1. Never before

New Story: Fight the odds 

Plot: Vince McMahon sees Torrie Wilson congratulate the wwe champ John Cena on his win last night at One Night stand overcoming the destructive Khali, the mental chairman forces them to go against each other if they don't there will be hell to pay consequences for both of them what will they do?

Chapter 1: Never before

"I can not believe he won, god I'm so proud!" Torrie Wilson beamed to Candice Michelle and Mickie James backstage

"I know I still can't believe when I saw John pick up the Great Khali, my god!"

"I know biggest FU ever, I still can't believe it I never doubted him like some people Mickie" Torrie teased

"Yeah okay I doubted, Candy what do you think?"

"CenaHot" Candice said smiling, Torrie and Mickie looked and laughed at their friend

"Okay but what about his win last night?" The blonde asked

"Ohh he did really good, proud of him" Candice said, suddenly JTG and Shad came over and put their arms around Candice

"Ohh sorry girls, duty calls let's roll!" Candice said, she put on her hat and JTG put a chain around the diva's neck improving her image

"All right Candy see you later" Mickie said laughing with Torrie

"Bye" Candice said smiling, JTG and Shad smiled at Mickie and Torrie

"Laters girls" JTG said, Torrie smiled and nodded while Mickie just waved as Cryme Tyme and Candice went off for their mixed tag match

"So Tor how are you?"

Torrie looked at her friend and sighed "Well I'm dealing my back hurts a little but I'm okay"

"I mean emotionally after that no good lying bastard hurt you!" Mickie asked

"Well it hit me hard especially when he did to backstabber on me, hurt like hell but my heart broke" Torrie confessed

"When he put his hand on me" Torrie muttered with a glum voice, she looked up and smile "but you know now I'm over that jerk"

"Good to hear Hun" Mickie said, Torrie looked away when something caught her attention

"Ohh I'll see you later" Torrie said

"You dumping me too," Mickie replied with a playful smile, the Boise Native let out a laugh

"Yeah sorry" She laughed, the brunette known as Mickie hugged her good friend before Torrie walked away

Torrie smiled and walked over to someone, she stopped in her footing "Hey" The wwe champion known as the hot respected John Cena turned around and came face to face with the beautiful blonde beauty

He thought she looked amazing in a white embrioded dress with white sandals, with her natural beauty glowing and knocking everyone dead making the champ's heart jump.

"Torrie hey" Cena replied politely

Torrie gave him a sweet smile enough to bright up a dark room, John loved to see a beautiful woman like Torrie smile it lit up his heart inside" I just wanted to tell you that I was so happy for you last night overcoming Khali"

"Ohh thanks" John said with his title on his shoulder

"Yeah I could not believe when you picked up Khali and FU'D off that crane," Torrie said, she tucked some of her hair at the back "must have hurt"

"You no idea how much it took believe me, I did it then nearly died after" Torrie let out a cute laugh staring at John, glancing his blue ocean eyes sending tension in the air.

"God he is so hot!" Torrie thought in her head seeing him in blue jeans, his normal black muscle made top, with his white trainers and his wwe title resting on his shoulder. 

"God why was I with that Carlito in the first place when you have someone like John Cena here someone who's caring, funny, respected, considerate, gentle, kind, strong and loyal he was the full package and yet Torrie had never ever noticed how prefect he was for her. The wwe champ wasn't a fake he was a man that understands what real love was so why was Torrie always ending up with fakes Peter, Mitch and now Carlito

"Oh my god I have never noticed it" Torrie thought feeling the chemistry, something was stirring inside of the Boise Native wanting a part of John Cena wanting him to hold her and be her hero. Could he be exactly what she was looking for a real man?

Torrie has always been friends with John Cena ever since meeting on Smackdown, but she never noticed how she feels about the charming wwe champ and seeing him overcome the massive destructive Mammoth Great Khali made her see him in a different light.

"Torrie,"

Torrie snapped out of it bringing the blonde back "Sorry?" John laughed a little

"You haven't said a word for 5 minutes I wondered if you had spaced out on me"

"Oh sorry,"

"It's okay I just thought you had gone to different planet and just leave your body behind"

Torrie looked to floor before laughing "So the draft next week"

"Yeah again"

Torrie looked "If you go to Smackdown or ECW good luck" She sure hoped he wouldn't be same as John

"You too, and Tor don't fall for a jack off like Carlito that looks like something a palm tree" Torrie burst out laughing when John said that

"Yeah I won't"£

"So how are you?"

"I'm okay, my back hurts but you know I'm okay thank you" Torrie said

"What he did was classless, just wrong" John said to Torrie, she looked down how much she tries to hide it sometimes it still hurts sometimes she wonder if she would ever get over Carlito

John saw her looking down; he placed his hand on her shoulder. Torrie gasped when his touch connected with her soft skin "Thanks"

"No problem, but he didn't deserve a mentor like Nature boy not alone a girl like you so don't let it get you down" John said, Torrie smiled looking at him

Raw came back from the commercial break, the fans cheered really loudly and whistled when they saw the wwe champion and fellow wwe diva blonde bombshell Torrie Wilson talking casually.

The former ECW World champion Mr Vince McMahon came over with a mad smile on his face carrying on with his rampage on Monday Night Raw

"Isn't this cute"

John and Torrie looked, turning to the chairman wondering what he wanted. He looked mad, delusional he had a weird crazy smile on his face

"A woman congratulating a champion on winning last night"

Torrie nodded looking up at John; she knew deep down inside something wasn't quite right she could feel it seeing the look in the Bosses eyes

"Now are you trying to rub in the fact I lost my championship last night TORRIE!"

The blonde beauty stepped back "What? No of course not I was just…"

"SHUT UP!"

John stepped in for Torrie's defence "Hey you don't talk to her like that, look I know that you emotional, upset, delusional but you don't shout at Torrie like that you do again then you and me are going to have a problem!"

"I'm not going to let you two just embarrasses me like this, I still have my pride I still have my dignity I'm still a great man"

"Yeah right" John muttered, making Torrie laugh quietly

"So you know what, you two want to push me"

"What?" The champ asked

"Ohh why do I think this isn't good at all" Torrie muttered to John

"Well guess what tonight it will be wwe champion John Cena vs. Torrie Wilson!"

"WHAT?" came from the wwe champion shocked

OOOO what will happen now?, Vince has completely lost it

Please review thanks I will update ASAP lol thank u again

XKellyX


	2. With a price to pay

Chapter 2: With a price to pay 

John looked at the chairman going over what he just delivered a big bombshell to John and Torrie shocking them both. The wwe champion thought about what he was just told no way Vince was kidding him going against a innocent Torrie was just plain crap! Not to mention John didn't want to inflict any pain on the Boise Native he didn't want hurt the woman he has feelings for and cares.

Seeing Carlito treat her like garbage and give her the backstabber made the champ's blood boil seeing the cocky star hurt a woman like Torrie she couldn't hurt anyone. She has a great heart why the hell would he want to hurt her come on Vince has to having a laugh he's completely lost it.

"What? I'm sorry let me clarify here," John said looking down "WHAT? Are you kidding me Torrie and I tonight"

Torrie couldn't believe what she was hearing, tonight she had to go one on one with John that's wrong it's not fair "Me and John, how can that be fair?"

"Yes" Vince said with a sick smile looking at both John and Torrie

John laughed a little in disbelieve Torrie stood there holding her blonde hair in her hands getting over the news she was just told, he turned back to the chairman "Have you lost what's left of your freaking mind"

"That's just plain crap okay," John spoke No I'm not doing it I won't put one finger on her!"

"YOU DON'T THEN THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY, SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES FOR BOTH OF YOU, AND TONIGHT DON'T TEST ME!" Vince roared like a crazy man

"Please Vince don't do this, please" Torrie pleaded with terror in her eyes

"Good luck" Vince said with a sick smile on his face looking like a psychopath leaving John and Torrie standing there in shock what they just heard.

"What?" John mouthed with his arms open holding the wwe title

John turned and Torrie did too they locked eyes with each other speechless, Torrie took a deep breath like she was going under water, one last breath before going under the freezing water. John's blue eyes stared at her, looking like the colour of the water she felt she was drowning in

Torrie looked and sighed, she walked off leaving the champion standing there "Tor" He didn't bother seeing her walk away, walk away from him

"He's completely lost it!" Jeff said with shock holding his head after losing the titles to Cade and Murchoch

"I know I can not believe it, I mean we lost we aren't even in the condition to wrestle tonight" Matt said

John looked at them "Yeah I know, you never guess who he has put me with against tonight"

"Khali?" Ric asked

"No I wish," Replied the champ, John looked and sighed putting his black hat on top of his head with white at the back

"Umaga, Shane" Jeff said

John shook his head and said shocked, in disbelief he could not believe what he was about to say "Torrie"

"TORRIE WILSON" Ric shouted

"Yeah I can't believe it either" John spoke, he placed his dogs tags over his head

Jeff looked with his brother "You're not going to are you?"

The champ turned holding his dog tags in his palm of his right hand, he knew he wasn't the type of guy even if it meant he was going to suffer for his decision he was definitely not going to hurt Torrie he was that type of man.

He grew up with Respect, his dad didn't teach him and grew up to beat women up so he wasn't going to do it even if it means his pain had to pay the price

"What?"

"Wrestle against her" Jeff asked

John stared at them, his mind was a tornado he had no idea he was backed in a corner not knowing what to do, for once he was in a situation he had no idea what to do he felt completely helpless

"I don't know, Vince said if we don't then there would be consequences"

"J she has a bad back" Ric said, John looked at him and nodded

"I know Ric I know that I don't want too you think I want to go one on one with her of course I don't" John said

"The match is next see you later" Cena muttered

"Man do the right thing even if there's a price to pay" Jeff replied, Matt nodded John knew exactly what he has to do he left the locker room going to ring.

Torrie was standing in front of a mirror; she tied up her brown bikini top ribbon. Torrie looked at her wrestling attire a diamonded brown bikini top with brown hot pants with a white ribbon around them with the same colour leg warmers to go with her look. Torrie sighed, she ran her fingers through her blonde hair feeling the soft locks locked in her fingers

Reluctantly the beautiful diva left the women's locker room making her way to the ring. She braced herself for what she was going to do?

"You know and I can't not believe I am saying this it is wwe champion John Cena vs. the beautiful Torrie Wilson" JR Voice echoed while the promo showed up on the screen

"How fair is that JR, I think the chairman has completely lost it I know he lost his title last night but this match is wrong!" King said

Raw came back from a commercial, the fans waited in patience. John Cena's music came on and blared throughout the arena the fans got on their feet and cheered for their wwe champion

Signs of John Cena supporting the champ from the fans were shown around on TV. John came out of the curtain with his wwe title he didn't hype up the crowd like he normally does he just walked down the ring.

He slid in the ring and held up his title with a blank expression, he sighed not wanting to do this at all he hated he was put in this predicament.

John put his title down and stood in the ring, he sighed to himself

"JR you can see by look on John Cena's face he doesn't want to do this at all"

"No King he doesn't" JR said seeing John's expression he looked to mat when Torrie's music hit the arena John shook his head looking up at the stage

"You know this all started because Torrie was congratulating John over his win on Khali and then the Chairman made this match" JR said

"What did they do to deserve this?" JR said

"Nothing, nothing at all" King replied to his close personal friend and fellow hall framer his broadcast partner JR

"Torrie was on the receiving end of the backstabber from her ex boyfriend Carlito and now she has been put in this match!"

Torrie came out with concern in her eyes, John turned away it killed him to see she was nervous. Torrie still managed to smile at the fans thanking them for the ovation they gave her.

Torrie climbed up the steps she stopped a second before getting in the ring using the bottom rope, she looked at John before keeping her distance. The wwe champion looked out at the fans if Vince thinks he was going to hurt a woman like Torrie then he's very mistaken he wasn't going to do this no way in hell and he didn't care if there was a price to pay he was going to degrade himself and hurt Torrie.

Cena and Torrie were centimetres; she looked down to the mat while she bit her lip lightly showing signs of nerves.

John looked he walked over Torrie, she stepped back when he came near her "I'm not going to do anything Tor I'm not going to hurt you"

"What did he say JR?" King asked, Torrie blinked not knowing what to do or say back?

Torrie looked at him in the eyes, she played with her fingers before running her fingers through her hair part of her wanted John to just grab her and FU her at least he it would be over even though it would probably destroy the blonde but she and John wouldn't have to suffer a price if they did just compete right now

"Look just get out of the ring and take the count out go on" John said, Torrie looked at him she turned away and went out of the ropes. She stopped on the apron.

"Now that is a respected decent man" JR said, the fans cheered because they didn't want to see John and Torrie compete with each other

"Hell to pay if you don't compete" Torrie thought when she stood on the apron the sound of the crazy chairman's voice echoed through the blonde's head

Torrie turned back to the champ, he looked at her hoping to god she wasn't going to make him do something he surely didn't want to do

"Torrie" John said, "Go!"

Shock went across his face his mouth opened when she got back in the ring

"Do it John" John looked at her, she nodded and stood there

"Do what?" The champ responded back

Torrie looked at him "You know what" John stepped back and shook his head

"No way!" John said

"What's going on JR? Are they are going to compete?" King Lawler asked

"I'm not sure, I surely hope not" JR said

"It's the only way" Torrie muttered back "If we don't the consequences John just do it!" she raised her voice she knew what he had to do but would he do it?

"No I'm not going to FU you Torrie, no!" Torrie looked at him she knew he wasn't going too no matter what she said. Torrie looked she knew John had a proud pride so she did what she never thought she would do

Torrie raised her right hand and slapped John around the face, the champ turned away holding his face he could admit that pissed him off.

"Torrie just slapped Cena across the face" JR said

"OOOO" The fans said not knowing what to make of the situation

He turned back and shook his head still saying he won't do it, Torrie did it once more this time he grabbed her hand and hoisted Torrie up for the FU

"Oh my god he wouldn't" JR said, Torrie was on the shoulders of John, she waiting to be slammed on her back but it didn't happen. John held her head down but he couldn't execute he just couldn't no matter who hard he tried he couldn't do his finishing move on Torrie

"JR John wouldn't do this, I mean…"

John sighed and let go of Torrie; her heart was racing, jumping through hoops when he put her down. She stood in the ring placing her hands on her hips. John came over and touched her hand "I'm not going too Torrie I don't care what he brings out I really don't care I will not FU you!"

Torrie muttered something "Your death wish" John looked at her and smiled

"I don't care and I never think so it's okay"

John and Torrie smiled at each other once more, they turned when Vince's music played the crazy ass chairman came out with a microphone he smiled like a psychopath he limped a little no power walk.

"Now you want to do test my authority well………"

"Vince I'm not like you I won't hurt innocent woman like Torrie, so I don't care what you throw at me bring it on!"

Vince stood there, he turned back his face went red and roared like an angry crazy man

"RING THAT BELL BECAUSE IF YOU TOO DON'T WANT TO COMPETE AGAINST EACH OTHER THEN THAT'S JUST FINE BECAUSE NOW YOU ARE PARTNERS!"

Torrie and John looked at each other before turning back to the chairman what was he getting at?

"So you want to overrule me I don't think so, so lower that cage above you!" Vince roared

Torrie eyes widened when she looked up at the cage, she was going to be in a cage stuck but at least she had John with here.

"Lower the what?"

"The cage?" JR replied

John and Torrie looked up at what was descending from them; this was the conquences right now. John sighed when he saw the cage surrounding him and Torrie.

He wanted to tell Torrie to get out of harms way. Torrie tucked some of her blonde silky hair behind her ear being a nervous state John came near her seeing his presence it eased some of her nerves. Vince then went on smiling introducing their opponents The Great Khali and the Samoan bulldozer Umaga.

"Oh my god, you have to be kidding me?" JR said shouted, "That's not good at all"

Torrie placed her hand over her mouth when she saw both monsters storming down to the ring making their presence felt. She turned back shaking her head, she could feel she was going to destroyed tonight

Torrie had tears forming in her eyes terrified John just stood there knowing this was the price he had to pay but he didn't care he wouldn't hurt the beautiful blonde he'll die before he lets Torrie feel any pain.

He was going to fight the hardest he could to make sure Torrie is safe.

Torrie stood there while fear erupted the young blonde's body, Torrie backed away when the monsters step in the cage shouting in their own language.

Torrie didn't know which one to be scared of the most the Punjabi Giant The Great Khali or the Samoan Bull Dozer Umaga. Both monsters she was terrified.

End of Chapter


	3. Fight with every breath

Chapter 3: Drowning with every breath 

The fans in the arena Monday night Raw waited in shock to see what will become of this insane match could this be the end John Cena and Torrie Wilson ?could be last time these two are on Raw and Vince has put them in a unfair match with Khali and Umaga

John told Torrie to get out of the ring, she glanced at the two monsters while they were shouting at each other she did so and got out of the ring and stood on the apron while John and Khali started off

Torrie stands on the apron and watches with a concern look in her eyes. Khali overpowers Cena and throws the champ down. Cena runs right into a clothesline by Khali.

"Come on John" Torrie shouted clapping her hands getting the crowd into the match as well

Khali begins stomping Cena and throwing elbows into Cena in the corner. Torrie screams scared when Khali hits John with a big boot to the face, Torrie glances down at John who is on the mat holding his head

"Cena, Cena!" The fans chanting helping the champ

John opened his mouth with a yelp, after having massive 14E boot right in his face

John gets up and hits some punches and stiff kicks to the giant, the Mammoth doesn't get fazed by it and pushes John back over the ropes. Torrie still on the apron in worried state; she takes sharp breaths seeing John in trouble

Khali knocked John over the ropes and sent the champ outside of ring still in the cage. Khali gets out of the ring after to Cena while Torrie stays on the apron.

Khali throws John back first into cage smacking his head off the steel, John fell back a few steps before falling to the mat. Torrie watched on with horror in her eyes. She wished to god she could do something but there isn't a lot she can do.

Umaga is out of the ring, gathering television cable. Khali grabs the champ and throws Cena him into the steps.

"No!" Torrie screamed when she watched that, she turned away after hearing the smack of the collision of John shoulder and the steel steps

Umaga picks up the steps, he holds them up waiting for the champ to get up

"Uh oh Umaga has the steps!"

"John move!" Torrie got off the apron she grabbed John by his hand to get him out of way Khali would get the steps in his face knocking the giant down and off his feet something hasn't really happened before

"Oh my god Khali is down, Torrie pulled John out of the way so Umaga would hit Khali with the steps!"

Umaga just looks at Khali and yells some gibberish. Torrie gets back on the apron when John got in the ring

"King I still can't believe Torrie pulled John out of the way, they work good as a team!" JR said

John fights with the Samoan bulldozer, Torrie claps when John hits a full of steam shoulder block knocking Umaga down to the floor. John rams Umaga into the cage multiples times

"Ohh Umaga's head in the cage" JR said

"Wooo" Torrie smiled nodding; maybe her and John can survive the consequences side by side. John gets taken down with a massive clothesline making Torrie go in a horrified state for that split second she thought her and John can survive this.

"Cena, Cena, Cena!" The crowd solidly behind the champ

Cena sunset flips Umaga, John using all the strength he has with Torrie's encouragement helps John as well Umaga tries to splash Cena on the chest but John moves making the crazy monster crash and burn to the mat below. John bounces off the ropes and hits a kick right to the face of Umaga

"Wooo!" Torrie clapped with a proud smile showing her pearly whites, she touched the ropes, leaning over to help the wwe champion

John gets up and tries pick up the Samoan Bull Dozer Umaga off his feet; John does so Torrie can't believe just how strong John is how strong and passionate his heart is

"Oh my god!" Torrie said with her heart skipping a beat

"Come on John, you can do it!" Torrie screamed with encouragement

John falls backwards with Umaga on top of the wwe champion when he feet couldn't take the weight because of the weight it was too much for John. Torrie put her hands around her mouth when John was on canvas with Umaga on top of him the champ kicked out not letting him and Torrie lose their jobs

Khali gets back in the ring, he storms over and pushes Umaga out of the way and unleashes on the brave John Cena. John ducks the clothesline Khali dominates and throws Cena around like a rag doll in front of a horrified Torrie Wilson.

John ducks the mighty clothesline from Khali, but he runs into a heel back kick by the giant. John fell to the mat, moments later he holds his head feeling light headed

John moves and Khali crashes trying to do a leg drop. John got up and hit the throwback on Khali sending the leviathan face first on the mat

John breathing in and out rather rapidly exhausted tried to go for the FU, Torrie screams with happiness, shock when John lifted the Khali up for the FU sending the fans cheer really loudly

"WOOOOO" The fan said

"Come on John you can…" Torrie was cut off when Umaga attacked John sending Khali and John to the mat. Torrie yelped scared when Khali fell on top of John thanks to Umaga's big kick to the face

"How much can John Cena stand? How much can he stand of this punishment?"

"He does have a partner" King informed JR

"Oh yeah you think John is going to even think about tagging in Torrie Wilson?"

King shook his head "No, I don't think so, but The chairman did say there would be consequences if they didn't do what Mr McMahon wanted them to do"

"It doesn't matter, The chairman put John and Torrie in a difficult and Cena said no and so...now this has to happen"

"Cena doesn't back down or quit and that might kill him tonight"

"I know that John would rather face destruction before he backs down, that's the type of guy our wwe champ is" JR said

Umaga grabs the champ and holds him before crashing Cena with a side walk slam, John yelped after having his back, and head smack the canvas rather aggressively.

"Oh god" Torrie muttered, with tears in her eyes she was here to witness probably the end John Cena, the price they had to pay was of course horrific.

Umaga stepped towards John, he picked the champ up by his head. Umaga lifted him off his feet, John opened his mouth, a yelp escaped when Umaga slammed Cena back down to the mat.

Torrie stared down at John, he was hardly moving John moved his hand from his head and laid it down beside him. Torrie saw Umaga scream, he ran to the ropes, getting more leverage Torrie knew what was the monster was going to do

Umaga shouted in his own language, before he left his feet and came down with splash on the strong, chest and the Lungs of John Cena. Torrie turned away not wanting to watch it, she still could hear the sudden impact of a monster falling on John's body.

John's body bounced after having the air rushed out of his big body. John raised his right hand and put it on his midsection

"John..." She uttered with a heavy heart

"The big splash, on the heart chest of Cena!" JR said

"Oh no I have a feeling it's going to get a whole lot worse" King spoke

"We all know that John has a heart of a lion, but...this is just not right!" JR spoke

"Surely it's not" King replied

Torrie's worried face, was on the screen while she stood on the apron. JR shook his head while he witnessed Umaga pick up the hurt John Cena and smash him into the turnbuckle

Torrie's fingers tightened in her blonde locks, Umaga was pulled by Khali and then the Samoan knocked Cena down after squashing him in the corner.

"Aah" a small yelp came out of the horrified Torrie's mouth, her eyes went down to the mat when she watched John fall to the mat lying on his front with his hands laid in front of him

"Come on Can we just please stop it?" JR spoke "Please just...stop the match stop it"

John's eyes closed for moment, before he re opened his eyes. He knew even though he was in pain and was suffering exhaustion he had to continue, he had to go on! Not just for him but for Torrie he had to carry on even if it means his condition detoriate

John rolled out near the ring near Torrie, she gets down and tries to help but Umaga grabs John before she can help. Umaga drags John by his hand to the ropes John lies motionless on the mat after all the pain he had endured.

Umaga let's go of John's hand and puts his foot on the rope, Torrie eyes widen with tears knowing he what he was going to do. Umaga came off the ropes and hit the basnzai drop landing on John's heart and chest, John yelped in pain. He turned on his side, but Umaga kicked him over so he would lay on his back on the mat.

"No, please...just stop! " Torrie said in worried state while she watched John get eliminated

He counted when Umaga went to do it again trying to destroy the heart of John Cena. Torrie smiled and clapped lightly trying to help John anyway she can.

"I can't believe we are seeing this JR, this is sick!" King replied

"I know" JR spoke

Cena took a breath before he kicked Umaga in the midsection, John hit the Boston Buster on Umaga trying to survive by sending the Samoan Bulldozer face first. John stayed on the mat for a second feeling every part of his body in pain, even to breathe it pierced the champ like a bullet.

Torrie nodded when John find the will to carry on, stand up and fight another day when he got to his feet. He leaned on the turnbuckle taking a breath for a second before going out of the ring to the top rope

Torrie clapped when John went to the ropes and was about to hit the leg drop but Khali hit the champ with a vicious chop to the head

"Ooo" The fans chanted, John dazed by this then was just pushed off the top crashing to the floor with a thud after Khali had just swatted him like a fly.

Torrie saw this, the blonde beauty got off the apron she ran over to where John was lying motionless

"Come on John, come on please!" Torrie pleaded watching his chest rise every breath he had, she knew that John would fight with every breath he had. She tried to encourage John to fight back, find the strength but maybe this time he couldn't he wasn't strong enough

"John, come on...you can..." She softly told him, he could hear a soft voice, from his vision he could see blonde hair.

Torrie found herself pushed out of the way when Khali grabbed John and threw back in the ring. Torrie got off from the floor she saw Khali pick John up for the body slam

She got back on the apron and watched as the match continued, she wished she could help but what could she do? Khali hit the leg drop this time on Cena throat John got his foot on the ropes all he could do to kick out

Torrie clapped and got the fans to cheer again "Cena, Cena, Cena come on John!" She screamed

Khali continued to dominate as well Umaga; Khali went for the destructive massive chop, John got up and stopped the Giant's chop by holding his hand, Khali just shook his head and used his strength and threw John across the ring by his hand.

The champ yelped in pain, he couldn't stand up anymore he was completely drained physically and emotionally at the moment he had nothing left?

Torrie with a deep breath shook her head, she had enough! Enough was enough Torrie had seen more than she can handle.

She got under the ropes and ran over and put herself in front of Khali putting over her arm over John

"Torrie trying to stop this, but JR I don't think Khali is interested"

"Please stop it, no more please!" Torrie pleaded, she stared back at John with worry and then back at the giant. He looked down and shouted at her in his own language

Torrie was getting in his way of his destruction; he was not impressed by it

Torrie knew something was going to happen to her, but she couldn't just stand here and do nothing while John gets destroyed. Her love and care she feels for John could cost the Boise Belle a heavy price?

"Aah" Torrie screamed when he roughly grabbed her by her wrist, she struggled while the mammoth held unto her wrist. Torrie yelped while she was pulled back and forth. She tried to fight out of his grip but Khali just threw Torrie across the ring like she was rag doll

Torrie yelped holding her wrist, she was pain after being thrown by Khali. She turned and moved back when the Mammoth known as Great Khali drew nearer the horrified blonde beauty

"No, please don't" Torrie pleaded moving back; Khali grabbed the blonde by her hair. Torrie yelped in pain when the massive figure tightened his grip on her roots

"Oww, let go you're hurting me let go!" Torrie screamed, Khali then put his massive hand around the throat of Torrie. Torrie struggled in his grip while he was cutting her air short

Torrie cried in pain feeling the tightness on her throat, using his mighty unhuman he bent back the diva still with his hand around her throat

"Oh my god Khali, let go I told you this was a bad idea!" JR said

Khali picked Torrie up and held her in mid air, John was still on the mat he looked up with his heart rapidly beating he saw Khali hold Torrie in his mighty hand.

"Come on we don't want to see this, Torrie is terrified!" King said

"Oh come on Khali please put Torrie down, if he chokeslams her he'll break her body in half"

Torrie kicked her legs in mid air, she couldn't do anything but struggle she was mid air, her feet were way up from the mat! She felt like she was way up it was only matter of time when the Blonde beauty finds herself on the mat on her back.

Anger erupted in his body, he was in the right frame of mind now he got to his feet and went to aid of his partner Torrie Wilson he turned and was hit by John, Khali let go of Torrie cause of the blow on the back of his back. Torrie moved on the mat, she looked up and watched John fioght with everything breath, every might he had as he traded blows with the Great Khali.

Torrie kneeled there holding her throat after it was burnt by the leviathan destructive machine.

John kept hitting Khali until he was tied up in the ropes; John ducked Umaga getting a second wind seeing Khali hurt Torrie brought the strength back in the wwe champ, but would it end running out again? He hit a backdrop on Umaga and the 5-knuckle shuffle.

Torrie still holding her throat nodded and smiled the strength and will to carry on in John's heart blew Torrie's mind.

John lifted Umaga up for the FU; he turned about to connect with it he was going down because the weight but the fans and Torrie helped him. John took a deep breath, with every part of his body killed. Khali was out the ropes and chopped John making Umaga and John fall to the canvas

Khali turned back to Torrie, before she could move Khali grabbed her and lifted her up in the air and dropped her on John when he made it to his feet

"Khali just threw Torrie unto John!" JR said

Torrie and John laid on the mat together motionless, John moved and muttered to Torrie "Mo...ve" seeing the giant coming towards them. Torrie looked back at John then at Khali, she didn't want to leave John not like this, not when they were in this together.

"Run, get out of here now's your chance" John said to her, Torrie turned to him and shook her head

"I'm not...leaving you John" Torrie uttered in front of his face

"Go, just get out of here I can't...let you get hurt" John said, Torrie again kneeled by her man

"No...I won't leave you!" Torrie said with emotion, John stared at her and saw the determination in her eyes, he knew she shouldn't be here she had no business in such a crazy brutal match like this but it did blow his mind when she continued to stand her ground and stay with him

Before John could respond to Torrie Khali grabbed John and threw him out of the ring. The champ fell down hard on the cold floor pain took over him he tried to move using his arms trying to get up but he couldn't, John had no more strength he was completely powerless.

John tried to get up; with his heart racing he turned and was hit in the head when Umaga threw a chair at the champ. John fell down slowly after having a steel chair smack him right in the face.

"Oh my god what impact! How can all this be legal?" King said

The fans shuddered after hearing the horrific impact; crack after the Chair had been thrown at John's face

Umaga stomped over there and stood over John, he titled his head when he saw John motionless on the floor. "Come on Cena, Cena, Cena get up!" the fans screamed

"Ohh what a chair shot! I don't think Cena has anything left"

Torrie was standing up; she touched her blonde hair when she saw herself on her own. "John," she muttered but she didn't get an answer

She took a step, until the giant Khali turned to her. Torrie looked up she stepped away. A yelp came out when she saw Khali turn to her; it sent Torrie in a terrified state. Her knees buckled and she fell down to the mat when she saw Khali dawn on her

John was still on the floor, his head was killing him he could see Torrie a little from his blurred vision. He tried to move not leaving her by herself. His head went down resting on floor when he fell unconscious after all the pain he has had inflicted on him.

Torrie sat there on the mat, she moved to the turnbuckle after she was cornered by two monsters.

"Uh oh! Torrie get out of there" JR said

Torrie was about to move, Khali grabbed by her hand "No, let go...John!" she screamed with fright

Umaga grabbed Torrie by her hair, he pushed her hard back into the turnbuckle, the diva fell down and rested on the turnbuckle. Her eyes closed for a second when she felt her neck snap back. Khali held the pretty Boise Belle by her arms in the corner, Umaga stepped back while Torrie screamed terrified, she knew what was going to happen to her. Even though Umaga and Khali come from different cultures they still knew what they have been told to do by the chairman

"Oh no, don't do this...Umaga please don't,"

"He'll kill her JR; Torrie will be traumatised injured forever! The poor defenceless woman doesn't deserve this"

"Torrie...doesn't deserve this, for god sake"

Torrie shook her head with fear of terror in her green eyes, she hoped John would save the day, but maybe he was too hurt to even if help, she still believed he would do something.

Torrie screamed when she saw Umaga run, but John sprang in the ring and spear down the Samoan bulldozer.

"OH thank god for John Cena!" JR said

"How is he still standing?" King spoke, Torrie gasped and got out of the corner John turned around and stopped the mighty hand of Khali and started to fight with everything he had inside of his body, his veins were pumping hard with blood. he kept trying, trying to fight back until he had nothing left at the moment he still does have the will to carry on

"The will to fight and carry on" JR spoke

Khali grabbed Torrie and pushed her in front of the champ, he moved Torrie and tried to fight off the man he beat just 24 hours ago pinned in a falls count anywhere match. he smacked John down to the mat, Torrie kneeled down on the mat with the same look of horror across her face. The Giant turned to Torrie, Khali grabbed Torrie by her hair again she screamed and had enough she kicked Khali in the balls and as hard she could, being still a male surely did hurt the destructive machine. she fell back down to her knees while John stood up

Khali fell back little and turned right into a FU from John, the wwe champ sucked up all the pain all the strength all the might everything he had he managed to execute the FU on the giant Khali making Khali smack his head on the canvas. Torrie smiled seeing the FU to Khali, she put her head down exhausted and in pain after the match of her life

John went for the cover and got the pin fall, the fans jumped on their feet and roared with cheers that John and Torrie had won

"Here are your winners John Cena and Torrie Wilson!" The announcer shouted

"Oh my god John and Torrie won my god, Torrie kicked Khali and John got him up for the FU for the second time Khali has felt the FU thanks to the champ" JR said

John stood up breathing in and out after he and Torrie had survived Vince's rampage. He made it to his feet; his vision went black when he fell down to the mat not having any strength at all he has nothing left in the match

"Oh no" JR said seeing John Cena collapse after the match

"Oh dear" King muttered

Torrie's mouth opened with horror when she saw him fall down to the mat and pass out. She put her hands through her blonde hair "John!"

The blonde Boise Belle known as Torrie Wilson ran over and came to John's side; she put her hand on his back and crowded over the champ. She grabbed his arm and turned him over; her heart stopped a beat when she saw his gorgeous face his blue eyes shut.

"John," Torrie's sweet voice made John come back to reality; he moved his arms and touched his head.

He titled his head back and forth slowly while his eyelids kept blinking, he fully opened his eyes he saw the arena lights he then turned to see Torrie kneeling down by him with a look of worry in her eyes

"Are you okay?" He muttered before gulping, she kneeled down with a smile

"Yeah, only thanks to you" She replied trying to keep in the tears, he sat up and was met a hug by Torrie, she held unto him tight after he had sacrificed basically his life for her going through hell in this match

Not just overcoming one monster, but two so Torrie would be safe. She closed her eyes and held John with her arms around his neck. John yelped a little when she squeezed too tight but he didn't let her know he just held unto her as much as he could, he touched her blonde silky hair even though it was mess a bit.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

"You know for you it's worth the pain" He muttered back, Torrie smiled at him and hugged him again

He slowly made it back to his feet with the help of Torrie. John being proud made it to his feet standing up to cheers and appreciation from the crowd.

Torrie looked so proud she was in pain, John saw her and came forward

" John we survived!" Torrie shouted, "You okay?"

The champ managed to smile "Just peachy" Torrie flicked her hair and hugged John they turned and John got the Samoan spike right in the throat thanks to Umaga.

John fell down, along with Torrie to the mat"NO!" Torrie screamed on the mat, her heart jumped beats when she saw Khali get back up holding his head.

Khali grabbed John; Torrie ran to stop him but Umaga held her back stopping her Torrie struggled as much as she could but Umaga was overpowering her while she watched terrified

"No don't, stop please no don't John!" Torrie screamed in a panic, Umaga held her back he grabbed her face making the diva watch while holding her arms.

"Oh no what is he going to do?" JR said

"No don't let go of me!" Torrie struggled, her heart jumped out in her chest when she watched Khali have his large hands around John's neck

"OH MY GOD NO………KHALI DON'T DO THIS REALLY DON'T NO PLEASE" Torrie shouted with tears in her eyes

"NO please!" Torrie pleaded

Khali did the choke bomb his own version of it picking John up and over the ropes slamming the champ down on the concrete, John yelped in pain before his arms moved until they laid still when his body fell into the darkness.

As soon as she saw that, she couldn't stop the tears from running down her face, there was nothing she could do. Torrie could hear the impact

with a massive resounding thud knocking John unconscious after landing on his head and lower back on the cold floor

"OH MY GOD Khali just slammed John down on his head" JR said

"That was bad JR" king replied

Torrie screamed and fell to the mat on her knees when Umaga let her go, Torrie knees buckled and she fell to mat with her hand around her mouth tears streamed down from her eyes. The Boise Belle was still getting over what she saw, she couldn't believe she saw Khali throw John over the ropes like a ragdoll.

"JOHN!" Torrie slid out of the ring, she ran to John's aid she kneeled down by the unconscious John Cena. Torrie looked and saw his eyes completely closed, his chest was rising with every breath he took but he was clearly unconscious

She froze staring at his unconscious body, feeling numb while her eyes looked at him

"John, please wake up, I'm so sorry!" The blonde beauty cried with her hand on John's face it slid down to his chest this was consequence they had to pay?

Torrie wiped tears that had escaped from her green emerald eyes with her fingers trembling scared, John moved a little holding his head. Torrie opened her mouth with some relief at least he was moving he was responding to Torrie.

His arm went across his midsection falling back into an unconscious state it then fell off unto the floor.

"No John, wake up come on please" Torrie pleaded "Please John, I...need you please"

Torrie shook his shoulder trying to do wake him up desperately wanting him to come around. His body moved but he didn't mutter a word at all

Torrie yelped and was brought up to her feet tearing her away from John when Khali grabbed her by her hair, he got in the ring and pulled the blonde in by her hair.

"Oh no Khali got Torrie come on put her down," JR said

Torrie was pulled in because of Khali holding her roots like he was holding unto a rope saving him falling down he was hold so tight that it made Torrie cry.

"Oww let go!" Torrie screamed, she fell to the mat when Khali let go Torrie got up as Khali was drawing near her.

Torrie stopped and turned, before she knew it she was picked up by Umaga before laying Torrie out with the Samoan drop.

"Oh my god!" JR said

"That was wrong, okay now they can leave" King said

Torrie yelped when she hit the canvas knocking the air out of the beautiful blonde before falling unconscious lying on her front resting on her arm. Torrie moved a little when Khali picked her up by her hand he signalled the destructible chop

Seeing this the fans chanted "Cena To get up and save Torrie but he was out completely.

"No Khali wouldn't King, he really wouldn't do that to Torrie"

"Ohh please Khali don't"

The giant grabbed the limp body of Torrie; he gave her his massive chop to the head knocking her down and unconscious in the middle of the ring.

"Oh my god! We need help for Torrie we need it now!" JR said

King looked and noticed Vince was smiling like a mad man coming out of a institution he smirked and clapped with the work of his monsters certainly both John and Torrie paid a huge price may have own the match but The chairman won the war and got the last word.

"Ohh Vince enjoyed that, he's so sick he's completely lost it!" JR said

"We need help for Torrie!" King replied

John sat up holding back of his head, he shook his head trying to shake the cobwebs and get his vision back after being knocked senseless. John got up to his feet and stopped seeing something he didn't want to see at all

John saw Torrie lying there not moving "NO Torrie" John slid in the ring and crawled over to the hurt and defenceless Boise Native Torrie Wilson. His heartbeat fast when he saw the image he had no idea what to do right now he just froze

He saw her hair over her face, he sighed and moved locks that was across her face so they would scatter on the mat

"Torrie can you hear me? Tor" John muttered to her, he placed his hand on her rosy face cupping it into place with his hand on her flat toned stomach making a barrier over her even though the damage to Torrie was done.

John rubbed his finger down her cheek; he moved his hand underneath her hair down her neck area. She started to move her eyes crunched feeling the pain in her.

"Torrie,"

She opened her eyes and talked back "Oww, John you're here" He nodded staring down at her

"We suffered the consequences," She muttered out of her glossy lips, pain shot up to her head sending her in a light headed state. He saw her closing her eyes again

"No Torrie stay with me, okay don't………just stay with me" John replied, her hand fell off John's arm being unconscious again.

"Get help now!" John shouted at the ref

EMTS and trainers came in the ring to aid of Torrie, John got up getting out of the way of the doctor he just looked down at Torrie he had admit she looked amazing when she was sleeping even if she has been knocked senseless

"Is she breathing?" EMT asked, the doctor checked her pulse and shook his head

"Yeah but she's unconscious" The doctor told "We need too…John can you help?"

Wwe champion looked and nodded, he did what he was told which was to move Torrie's hair out of the way and talk to her. John had Torrie's silky blonde locks on his lap.

The doctor put Torrie's arms and rested them on her midsection. Torrie started to move and held her head coming too from the attack.

Torrie was in the women's locker room holding her head; she shut her eyes as her head was killing her.

"Babes how are you feeling?" Mickie asked

"Anybody got some aspirin or something," Torrie uttered back, in a skirt an embrioded black crop top and black knee boots.

"Tor"

"Sorry god my head kills"

"We'll be back in a minute, are you sure you don't want anything from the canteen?"

"No you're okay"

"Okay take it easy we are your humble servants today the doctor said you have to take it easy" Candice said

"I know go on go already before I push you two out" The blonde replied

"All right see ya soon sweetie" Candice replied, Mickie and Candice smiled and hugged Torrie before leaving the locker room

Torrie leaned back shutting her eyes, she let the couch sunk her in comforting making the diva feel better. Torrie touched her throbbing head god Khali does not know his own strength

The door creaked open; the diva looked to the door and got up when she saw the person in front of her.

End of Chapter

OOO who is it? Leave me some feedback pretty please Lol, thanks for reading and until next time bye, bye Kelly xxxxxx

Next time: Who's the person

John

Carlito

Khali


	4. Take my breath away

Chapter 4: Take my breath away 

Vince McMahon was in his office smiling in a mirror looking at his reflection with a sick, weird creepy smile on his face. People was asking the mental state of the chairman and his mind even his son was scared of him and wanted him to get help

Vince continued to stare; suddenly John burst in and threw the guard down at Vince's feet. The chairman stared up at the pissed off wwe champ

"Ohh what do you want?" Vince asked

"You son of bitch!" John grabbed the mental chairman by his neck and threw him down on the table letting his aggression get the better of him

"Let go!" Vince said, John took a few moments before realising his grip

"Proud of yourself, get what you want?" John asked

"Of course I did" Vince said with his smile "I did, yes I did, I did really did"

John looked at while he repeated himself "Man you have problems"

"I told you there would be consequences so your own fault!" Vince said

John looked at him and shook his head "But Torrie didn't even deserve to be in the match in the first place"

Vince turned around ignoring the champ; John sighed and was about to leave but the crazy mental Vince McMahon started to say "I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon I'm a genius"

John stopped a second continuing to listen

"How did it feel John, huh how did it feel to see her just lie there, so helpless huh, so funny it was so good to see her not moving huh, what are you going to do?" Vince talked weirdly as John turned to him, talking about Torrie made the champ's blood boil up to the max

Vince continued to taunt John, the champ looked and stepped forward making the chairman walk back away from John. The young champion stopped himself from killing Vince right now he had to hold his patience hardest thing he ever had to do

"Son of bitch!" John gritted in his head, instead John pushed Vince down on his butt before slamming the door shut on his way out not caring at all if he gets into trouble right now he couldn't careless

Just hearing Vince taunt him made him angry but what made him furious was the mention of the pretty blonde the woman he loves more than anything Torrie Wilson.

John would do anything for her lie; die cry for her it killed his heart to see her in any pain.

Torrie stared at this person pretty surprised; she got up holding her mid section still hurt from earlier. Torrie continued look with her green eyes

"What do you want Carlito?" The pretty blonde asked, "I'm not in the mood to argue and shout please just go"

The Caribbean Star looked at her with compassion "No Torrie I came to see how you are?"

The blonde stared at him "Why would you even care?" She turned her back until Carlito grabbed her shoulder and looked at Torrie in the eyes

"I do Tor, look I don't know what I was thinking? I thought I didn't care but I do when I saw you on the mat earlier I felt compassion for you I was worried!"

"You did the backstabber on me!" Torrie screamed feeling the pain from going through hell earlier

"I know and I have come to apologise for that," He told her

"Are you for real?" Torrie placed her hands on her hips underneath her skirt

"Please Torrie" Carlito reasoned with the pretty blonde, she sighed

"Fine now just go" Torrie replied

"It's just that John said he would protect you and he let Umaga and Khali hurt you I was worried"

Torrie looked and turned back with anger in her eyes "I said get out, right now!"

"Torrie"

She pulled hand away from his grip "No I said get out leave right now, how dare you say something about John when you are the one who really hurt me I don't mean just backstab me!" She roared with anger

"Torrie,"

"No John is not like you, he cares for me he got the holy hell beaten out of him in that match and he never gave up on me so I don't want to hear it so get out"

Carlito was getting angry; his Puerto Rican blood was boiling hearing Torrie's speech it was firing him up hearing Torrie talk about another guy.

He grabbed Torrie by her shoulders and pushed the diva to the wall, she yelped when her head and back smacked the hard wall. Pain filled her head she closed her eyes for second before re opening staring Carlito right in the face

"Go on then? Hit me show much of a coward you are!"

Carlito looked and let go of her shoulders walking away, she stood her back against the wall not taking her eyes off her ex boyfriend

"What do you want from me Carlito?"

He turned back and slapped her across the face, the blonde held her face in shock when he angrily hit her making her cheek sting

"I came to say sorry and you!" He snapped "Throw it back in my face over that loser Cena!"

"Please just leave me alone!" Torrie cried trying to push him away

"Give me a hug?" He said with his arms open, Torrie stared at him with disbelieve

"I'm sorry"

"I want a hug!" He demanded from her, Torrie scoffed knowing he was just playing games again and again she fell for it

"Get out and stay away from me, I'm dumb enough to fall for it go away!" She hissed, he stormed over and grabbed Torrie by her arms

"Oww Carlito stop you're hurting me stop it, no oww I said stop!" Torrie spoke in pain

"Look what I want, I get" Carlito said, he still with his arms around Torrie he threw the blonde beauty over a table making her fall to the floor in a crumble.

Torrie yelped holding her sore mid section, Torrie touched her throbbing head after it hit the floor. Carlito grabbed her by her hand. Torrie was pulled down to the sofa still hurt she whined struggling trying to push him away but she couldn't.

"No Carlito just let go, please you're hurting me don't touch me ahhhh"

Torrie screamed when he grabbed her by her black top, he pulled the strap down exposing the strap of her pink bra

"Get off! Help stop it!" Torrie cried out with tears, just like a hero coming at the nick of time to save the damsel in distress Torrie's hero John came in he pulled Carlito off the horrified blonde after Carlito tried to rape her.

Champ pushed Carlito back, John stepped in the way so Carlito couldn't go for Torrie again

"What the hell are you doing, stay away from her!" John warned, Torrie laid on the sofa breathing rapidly holding her shoulder and torn strap

"This doesn't concern you!" He hissed at John, with that John punched Carlito right in the face just involving himself

Carlito held his nose after John had just whacked him "Now it does, come near her again and I will knock every teeth in that cocky mouth of yours Chia pet got it!"

"Whatever you welcome to the dirty slut," Carlito said, Torrie looked at him with mixed emotions when he said that. Her eyes was filled with tears when she saw John and Carlito locking eyes with each other about to come to blows.

"Back off" John snapped being Torrie's knight shining armour, her hero

John nodded and pushed Carlito at the wall and grabbed him by the shirt

"Fuck off jack off!" John pushed Carlito out of the door; he slammed it getting the last word protecting Torrie.

"Son of" John snapped with anger over what Carlito did to Torrie, he turned back

"Torrie!"

John turned and saw Torrie on the couch lying down with her eyes closed; He ran over to her and sat on the sofa moving her head unto him knowing that he was there with her

Torrie opened her eyes, she looked up and the first thing she saw was wwe champion John Cena looking at her with concern placed his in his sea blue eyes

"John," Torrie cried scared, she immediately hugged into him for support holding her strap that was broken by Carlito.

"Hey, come on shh it's okay" John soothed her holding her close, Torrie held unto John so tight like she didn't want to let go. He was giving her what she needed right now and that was comfort and knowing she was secure

Torrie felt a little safer in John's grasp, she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her so she was safe

"Oww" Torrie yelped, John broke away and stared at the beautiful image of Torrie, he cupped her face wiping away her tears with his fingers

"What's wrong?"

Torrie pulled down her strap, it had dung into her shoulder leaving a small cut she touched it and whined feeling the sting in her shoulder

Torrie looked at her fingertips seeing blood traces from the cut, John saw this he looked at her attending to her

"Can I?"

Torrie nodded she put her arm down, John pulled down her strap, and bra strap and saw the cut on her shoulder. John moved her blonde curly locks off the cut shoulder

He got a cold compress and started to put the cold compress on her shoulder and tidy the wound up.

Torrie rested her hand on her lap and closed her eyes, a single tear fell from her eyes as John tended to the cut on her shoulder, and through her crying eyes she looked at John and half smiled at him.

"It's not that deep"

Torrie nodded and folded her arms "So not scarred for life then"

"No still pretty as picture" he told back, Torrie sweetly smiled at him

"Thank you"

"There, does that feel better?" John asked, Torrie just nodded.

"Can you hold this, for me" John insisted to Torrie, she gradually moved her hand to hold the cold compress on her cut.

"Okay," Torrie said, hers and John's hand connected, John and Torrie looked at each other tension was building up, and they were falling for each other.

"Thank you, John" Torrie muttered, John smiled he moved his hand, and slid away from Torrie.

"Your welcome," John said showing her his smile, she smiled back at him.

"Your face?"

She turned away "It's fine just my shoulder that hurts that's all" John looked and turned her around holding her hand

"No john I said I'm fine" Torrie snatched hand away, she started to shake with shock a little

"You're shaking" John replied, Torrie looked at him while he tried to calm her down after the ordeal she suffered by Carlito holding her by the shoulders trying to the steady the freaked out Boise native

Later on

"Thank you for being here," Torrie told once she had calmed down

"Yeah well helping damsel in distress is my thing" He joked back, Torrie looked and laughed

"Not much of damseling I was doing fine without you" John stared at her a few moments before letting out a laugh placing his hat back on top of his head

"Oh yeah okay"

Torrie looked at him "You know John I think I know what you need" he looked at her with a wondering expression

"Ohh what?"

Torrie placed her hands on her hips "Well you have been on fire for the past couple of days so I think you need cool down" John looked confused until Torrie pushed him into the shower

He laughed, "No don't you…Torrie Wilson" John put his hands down when cold water soaked him and dripped off the champ.

Torrie was looking at him trying not to laugh but seeing his expression while water fell on him after Torrie's cool down idea

"You know I'm thinking maybe next time not saving the damsel distress since she does this too me" He told, Torrie clapped her hands together laughing

"Come get out" Torrie replied

John looked at her "What the water to drip everywhere then probably slip I think I'll pass"

Torrie laughed "Oh John here dry off" Torrie threw the towel but John let it fall on the floor on purpose

"John you were supposed to catch that you idiot" Torrie said

"Ohh sorry I have cold water going down my back right now, got a little side tracked"

Torrie smiled widely "Aww poor champ" She giggled

"Want to join me?" He played around even though he would love her to join him.

Torrie looked "Err not thanks I think I rather stay dry" Torrie continued to giggle until John grabbed her in pulling into the shower with him

"Ohh, Ahh" Torrie yelped laughing while the water fell on her face, she closed her eyes not wanting to get the water in her eyes. While water washed over

"I already had shower today" Torrie replied

"Me too"

"Cold isn't it?" John said, Torrie looked at him while the water dripped off them both, she held her hands out being soaked

"Yep" She answered back, she laughed once more before looking at John while the water splashed on him making him look even more appealing

Torrie grabbed John in for a passionate kiss; he kissed her back while they stayed under the shower in a hot make out session. Torrie placed her hands around his neck down to his chest still connected to his lips while he had his arms around the pretty blonde bringing her closer

"Whoa okay," Torrie said stepping away, she turned off the shower and walked back into the room. John stood there before following the Boise Native

Torrie looked at him still soaked "So what happened?"

John stared at her "Well you pushed me in the shower, and we kissed and now we are fretting over it"

"It was just a spare of a moment john, god just passionate and real that's all"

"So did you enjoy it?" He asked, Torrie looked at him with a duh expression

"Yeah of course I did, but………"

"What?"

"What's happening next week John?" she asked the wwe champion

John looked at her before answering "The draft lottery"

"Exactly we could get torn apart, so there's no point doing anything now"

"Okay then"

Torrie looked and noticed he was a little disappointed but she didn't react on it "Yeah you know we had a made a great team today" She said

The wwe champ nodded looking at her while they sat down on the sofa

"Yeah Tor I'm glad we survived"

"Yeah me too, not once did I see you scared or worried god I don't know you can do it I mean I was scared to death and you carried on"

John looked down before confessing from his heart "True but I was scared"

The pretty beauty stared at him and asked back "When?" John looked and sighed

"When I woke up to see you not there and laid out in the ring I was so scared when I saw you not moving the longest time for my life, I have never ever felt so useless"

"Really?" Torrie muttered

"Yeah I did everything I could Torrie, but it wasn't enough I should have done more" John confessed, Torrie looked at him and grabbed his hand and held it tight

"John you did everything you could"

"No I let you down,"

"What?" She asked "You could never let down"

"Yeah I did if I had do something then you wouldn't have got hurt "

Torrie looked at him "John you are every thing to me a real man, I'm so proud of you have a great heart, you know you never ever gave up on me even when you felt like dying you were still there to save me and that's what counts for me"

"Yeah but…"

"You see that's what admire about John, you get the holy hell knocked out of you and you bounce back," Torrie whispered in John's ear with her hand on John's chest

"You see you're a fighter John, and that's what a girl like me wants in a man" Torrie told

"Torrie the thing is I may be a fighter strong one at that but when someone I care about is hurt I was scared" John said to her looking deep into her eyes.

"Through all the odds we did it through all the odds we fought them together against all odds, whatever happens we will always have each other to lean on and talk too" Torrie confessed

"Yeah," John said agreeing, "So we leave it like that then?"

"Yeah" Torrie nodded

"What would be best thing to do I think" John told, Torrie sighed and nodded she wanted to just run his arms and kiss him but she knew that she couldn't

"I better go, take care Torrie" John said

"You too, and John" she called, he turned when she grabbed his hand facing her

"What if we do stay on the same show?" Torrie asked

"Then I guess we'll just have to want and see what happens," John said, Torrie nodded happy to know that maybe they would be together, as one in the near time future

"Who knows maybe we will be together one day" She smiled, John sighed and nodded

"Yeah sometime would be great," He told

Torrie nodded not looking at him, she tried to hide back the tears that was forming in her green eyes she didn't want John to go she wanted him to love her and hold her be there for her for her life

"Wait if this is the end of this, whatever it is let's end it on something good"

"Can I have one more kiss," Torrie replied

John looked down to the floor and sighed before turning back to face Torrie.

He walked over and put his hands on Torrie's face, Torrie looked at John before they kissed passionately for the last time.

John pulled away and ran his fingers through Torrie's blonde hair before he left.

"_I hope to god we aren't torn apart John" Torrie thought in her head hoping that they would be okay and maybe just maybe live happily ever after _

_Torrie sighed and sat down on the sofa, she buried her head in her hands _

"John Cena will always be my hero, no one can take the place of him no one better for me than him!" Torrie muttered to herself while she looked around at the women's locker room playing with her blonde hair

Torrie and John may have got through Vince's rampage but would they get through the draft and finally end up happy and in love together.

Did they? Of course they did lol John and Torrie was saved and didn't go anywhere they stayed on Raw. (Unfortnately didn't happen)

Finally the fans got what they wanted Jorrie as an onscreen couple and John and Torrie's love for each other the bond they have was so strong nothing could break it they would conquer it together whatever is thrown at them side by side they would make it through the world and it's hard decisions.

End of Story, thanks for reading I hope this is okay I wasn't sure lol

Thanks ever so much for reading luv Kelly xxxxxx


End file.
